


2. Where it Begins

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: They came up to where the other students were already working on their stretching and poses when a shaft of light caught the shine off of the crown of a student’s hair. Otabek looked up and was floored by what he saw. A boy, smaller than him, with hair the color of gold, in a perfect arabesque pose, and an expression of pure confidence.





	2. Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for the In This Lifetime collection. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone in the group. I had a wonderful time and I am so proud to be a part of this project!!

Time, July, 2011. Place, Russia. Coach Feltsman’s training camp. Taught by Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya.

Otabek tried. He really did. He just wasn’t as flexible as the others in his class. All the twelve-year-olds were with the rest of the juniors and all of them but him were able to execute the ballet moves twice as well as his best efforts. 

Otabek didn’t like that he couldn’t dance as well as the others. He wasn’t as limber, he couldn’t stretch as far. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t do the same graceful movements as the others in his group. It was discouraging, and even humiliating. How was he supposed to be as graceful on the ice if he couldn’t even be graceful in the studio? 

He knew the other kids were watching, laughing at him, snickering when the instructor wasn’t looking. It almost made him want to give up and go home. Almost. But he was determined to succeed. He was a rising star for his home country and he wasn’t about to be deterred by the quiet teasing of the Russian skaters. He would prove to them, and more importantly to himself, that he could do this. 

Yet he still struggled where the others succeeded. He panted for breath while the other children his age hardly looked exhausted. He always knew he was short for his age, his limbs not as long or as elegant as his peers. It wasn’t as easy for him to stretch as far, to bend himself in half like the others could. He had always heard that kids were made of rubber. So shouldn’t he be more flexible? Apparently, he wasn’t. Because before he knew it, he was getting taken to the novice class, tainted with his own undeniable disappointment and unrelenting embarrassment. 

The instructors had talked in a small huddle by the door, and he noticed how they glanced his way as they whispered. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came over to speak to him. Sure enough, after another ten minutes, the youngest of the instructors came over and knelt down to look at him eye to eye. She explained that they thought it might be best if Otabek worked on the fundamentals, perhaps that would help with his training and get him back up to speed. But that meant getting moved to the novice class. 

Otabek could feel the laughter from his fellow students. He didn’t need to hear it to know it was there. Their smirks and smug looks said it all as he walked away. 

“It’ll be alright, Otabek.” The young woman who walked him from the class down the hall to the next was kind as she gently squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t respond but kept his head down, a frown plastered on his face. It was the only emotion he allowed to show on his face as he walked silently beside her. 

His body shook slightly as they made their way down to the other classroom. His fists clenched at his sides, his brows furrowed as he kept the tears from forming or sliding down his cheeks. He wouldn’t show weakness. He was strong, just like his father had always told him. He would show them, nothing was impossible, like his mother had always taught him. 

When they got to the classroom, Otabek stood perfectly still, eyes down to the floor watching as shadows from the dancers by the windows flitted across the wooden floor. He listened as the young woman talked with the instructor from the novice class, catching brief words about him and his inability to move as well as the others. He felt as her gaze bore into him judging him, considering if he was worthy enough to be with her students. He fought against the anger that riled inside of him, the disappointment he felt at not being good enough. He would prove they were wrong. He would work as hard as he possibly could to show them, show those other skaters, show the world that he was worth it. His tightened his fists once more and swallowed down his anger. He would work harder than all of them. 

When the young woman left, she passed by him and gave his shoulder another squeeze of reassurance before she passed through the door. 

“Otabek Altin,” the older woman addressed him. He looked up to find a woman with blue eyes and a hard stare. “My name is Mrs. Halvorson, I’ll be your new instructor,” she introduced herself. He nodded, unsure of his voice and not wanting to embarrass himself any future by having it crack in an attempt to respond. Her expression softened as she knelt down next to him. “I know this may feel disappointing, but I believe in you, Otabek. You have talent. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. Now. Let’s get you on the barre and see what you can do. Alright?” she said gently. He nodded again and allowed her to lead the way. 

They came up to where the other students were already working on their stretching and poses when a shaft of light caught the shine off of the crown of a student’s hair. Otabek looked up and was floored by what he saw. A boy, smaller than him, with hair the color of gold, in a perfect arabesque pose, and an expression of pure confidence. 

But it was his eyes that drew Otabek in first. They were as green as summer’s day after a hard rain, intense and focused without a single flicker of self-doubt or fear. For a moment those eyes locked onto his and he felt a sharp stab in his chest as if those eyes pierced into him. Pure confidence and strength. The eyes of a soldier. 

He watched as the boy gracefully pulled his body back into an arabesque as easily as he walked across the floor. Of course, he could bend his body back like it was nothing, but unlike the others around him, he didn’t seem to struggle, yet he also didn’t look like he was interested in comparing himself to anyone else either. His gaze was focused and intense on his own movements. 

Otabek took a place at the barre a few places down and watched as the young boy twisted and turned. He was magnificent to watch and Otabek found himself trying to emulate the other. But his body felt like it was made from hard plastic not as easy to bend, even nearing its breaking point for some positions. But it didn’t deter him. He kept going, he kept trying. He wouldn’t allow himself to fail.

**~*~**

Yuri focused on his position, keeping his toes perfectly pointed and extending his arm gracefully out while the other held onto the barre. He couldn’t afford to be sloppy. As one of the newest members of the Russian team, he had to make sure he was better than the rest. There were many shadows that he needed to escape from, especially the biggest of them all, Victor Nikiforov. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he could do it. He had too. His grandfather was counting on him, and if he did a good enough job, hopefully, he could show his mother that he was worth more of her time. Perhaps then she would come home more often to see him. He knew that if he could make a name for himself, prove he was good enough then she would come back and spend more time with him. So he kept his focus, his toes pointed and his head straight with his arm straight out, perfectly still, without a single shake despite its tiredness. 

When the day was over, as the other students chatted and went about packing up their belongings for the day to head out for dinner in the cafeteria, Yuri stayed behind and continued to practice the basic fundamentals. Perfecting them until he knew he could execute them in his sleep. He didn’t feel the eyes from the shadow of the door watching him. 

It took his instructor to practically pull him from the room for Yuri to finally give in and join the others for food. Starving himself wouldn’t help. He would need his energy if he was to become the very best Russia had to offer. 

Once the door closed and the echoing sound of footsteps softened, a figured emerged from his hiding spot near the back. Otabek, determined to prove himself took to the barre, and first position. It wasn’t as lovely as the others, his toes didn’t point exactly the way they should, but as he struggled he shifted from first position to second and then into third. 

He felt his body shake as he continued, moving from one position to the next. His breath grew heavy from the exertion, and his face was damp from the sweat that began to gather. The tears from earlier finally formed in the corner of his eyes but he didn’t utter a single word as they silently slipped down his cheeks. 

For over an hour he kept practicing, never surrendering to the pain that racked his limbs. It wasn’t until he felt ready to collapse from pure exhaustion, and the sound of voices echoing down the hall that he finally stopped. As quickly as he sore muscles allowed, he made his way to the kitchen hoping to beg the cook for some leftovers before heading to his bunk for the night. 

This routine continued for the next few days. Otabek would watch the boy, Yuri Plisetsky, as he had learned his name, and attempt to copy his movements. Yet despite his best efforts, he couldn’t come close to the elegance the younger boy possessed. Unlike the others, Otabek’s body shook as he tried to keep his balance and his frustration grew along with it. While they were out on the ice, Yuri flowed across the frozen surface like he had wings and was able to fly. Otabek could only watch in awe and stare at the blond as the younger boy flew past, extending his arms to the heavens like a silent prayer. They were only allowed single jumps but that didn’t take anything away from Yuri’s grace and beauty. 

During one practice, both Yuri and Otabek were sitting next to each other as they laced up their skates. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Otabek spoke up quietly. “Have you been able to do a double yet?” he asked. 

Yuri looked at him for a moment, as if seeing him for the first time. Otabek wasn’t sure if he should have said anything and was about to leave when Yuri spoke up.

“Not yet, but I plan on learning it this season,” Yuri answered with a determined look. Otabek nodded not sure what else to say. He wanted to continue the conversation now that he had Yuri’s attention, but wasn’t sure how. They fell into a silence as they finished with tying their skates. “What about you?” 

Otabek looked up surprised by the sudden question. “I want to. I just need to find my footing,” he admitted and looked down in embarrassment. 

“You need to push off harder,” Yuri explained and before any more could be said they were being told to get on the ice. 

The rest of the practice Otabek found himself trying harder than ever before. He wanted to show Yuri he could do it. He knew that the only way he was going to learn how to fly like Yuri was if he kept trying. 

Day after day Otabek came to class as early as he could and would work on his dance steps. Every afternoon on the ice he worked himself until the cold was too much to withstand, and in the evenings he would stay back when he thought he could get away with it to keep practicing. 

He knew it wouldn’t be enough. He just wasn’t cut out to do ballet. He wasn’t built for it. Not like Yuri. He stood bent over, panting for breath as Yuri floated like a cloud on the tips of his toes. How was he supposed to compete with someone who made it look so easy?

**~*~**

It was the end of the training camp and the night air was crisp for a change. Upcoming rains had brought the temperature down a few degrees and it felt wonderful against Otabek’s hot skin. He had spent the day pushing himself as far as he could go before he was nearly shoved out the door by Mrs. Halvorson. He was given the instructions to rest and get ready for the evening, but instead, he felt restless. Like he should be back at the barre, or skating on the ice, doing anything to improve. 

Instead, he sat in the near darkness outside, with the sun setting over the horizon as he listened to the bugs and the birds' chirp. Thoughts of a blond-haired, green-eyed beauty kept creeping into his mind as he tried to focus on his routine, he had to shake his head a few times to get the boy out. However, it was no use. When he watched Yuri dance, or skate across the ice, he saw a lot of himself in that determine expression Yuri always seem to have. He could see Yuri striving to be the best, every time Otabek looked at him. The way he stretched his body to his limits, pushed himself on the ice, performed jump after jump, and learned how to create beauty with his foot sequence; all of it, including Yuri’s pure undying effort, was breathtaking. 

Otabek’s stomach gave a twist when he thought of the other boy. He pulled his knees up to his chin and pressed his face into them as he imagined what it might be like to skate side by side with Yuri on the ice. To skate in perfect unison. To be equals. 

He heaved a heavy sigh when he knew that right now, that wasn’t going to happen. Not at the rate he was going. He leaned his head on his knees and closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew through his dark hair. 

He didn’t register that someone had sat beside him until he spoke.

“What are you doing out here?” 

Otabek’s eyes popped open and he was greeted by the intense green of the same boy who had been invading his thoughts. He sat up straighter, eyes wide with surprise, but he quickly composed himself. 

“I’m just thinking about how to improve my skating,” Otabek said. It was mostly the truth, Yuri didn’t need to know the rest. 

“Try to get a double in,” Yuri said matter-of-factly. 

“I am. It’s not as easy for me.”

“Why not? I’ve seen you working hard, you just need more power in your launch,” Yuri said.

“What? You noticed my skating?” Otabek didn’t think Yuri noticed him or anyone else at the camp. The boy was notorious for sticking to himself and focusing on his training. 

“Yeah. You always push yourself, more than the others. Sometimes when I want to stay later and train, you’re already in there working.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything, or join me?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked very focused.”

They sat in silence for a moment as Otabek took in what he was told. 

“Do you think I have what it takes?” Otabek asked. 

“Yes. As long as you don’t quit,” Yuri answered. 

“I won’t,” Otabek promised. 

Someone called for Yuri, an older man who Yuri greeted with a loving shout of “Grandpa!” Without another word, Yuri stood and with a final glance Otabek’s way, the boy walked off to see his grandfather. 

Otabek sat there, as the stars began to light up the night sky. A small smile playing against his lips, his knees still tucked tightly to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He thought about his future, his life on the ice. He knew that ballet wasn’t the way to go. He wasn’t cut out for it. But he was determined to still try his best. He would just have to find a way that was all his. Something that nobody else had or else he knew he wouldn’t win. 

As he watched the night sky darken and the stars brighten, a streak flashed across the sky and he quickly closed his eyes to make a wish on the falling star. With a smile and a prayer, he wished that no matter what happens, he’ll get to find Yuri again and they would be the best of friends forever. Because no one ever made him want to reach for the stars quiet like Yuri did and he hoped that one day he would be able to reach them with the boy who gave him a reason to keep fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
